BVR: DWMA
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Melsa Zenoheld, the twin sister or Hydron, is the Immortal Vestal Goddess of death. She is also Lord Deaths girlfriend and suddenly one day decides that she and the BVR are going to go live near the DWMA.


**I do not own Bakugan or soul eater**

Prologue:

"Hey, sis, does Death even know were coming?" Hydron Zenoheld asked his twin sister, Melsa. She had decided that they were going to live at DWMA with her boyfriend Death

"Nope, you all wait out here, until I come back out." Melsa said leaving her suitcase by her brother and their team. The leader, Shun Kazami, was scowling at the doorway which she disappeared through

"She knows I hate being ordered" Shun growled

"Oh, get over yourself." Hydron stated pulling out a chocolate bar and giving it to their cry baby leader. Shun went and sat down on a stone wall, the others followed his lead and did the same.

Melsa walked down the halls of the DWMA, no idea where the Death room was. She saw a man in a white lab-coat, with a screw poking out of his head; he had stitches all over his body. "Excuse me, sir" she said politely to get his attention

"Yes" he said slowly

"Could you please take me to the death room, I need to speak with Death." Melsa said

"Follow me, what is your name miss?"

"I am Melsa Zenoheld, but I've also been called mistress Death, I'm the Vestal Goddess of Death." Melsa said "Who might you be?"

"Dr. Franken Stein" Dr. Stein said as a red head came running up.

"Stein, Stein." The guy said "Death sent me to find you since he could not get you threw a mirror, he needs to talk to you, and it's about Tsubaki's condition. I'm afraid the girl can't come" the man said

"Excuse me, sir, Dr. Stein here was just leading me to the Death room, if this girl is sick, my brother can heal her with his po— excellent medical skills" Melsa said catching herself not to give out to much information about who she was just yet.

"Who are you" the man asked

"I am Melsa Zenoheld"

"Spirit" the man said

"Ahh, so your one of Deaths DeathScythes" Melsa said

"Lord Death, There is a girl who wants to see you." Spirit yells as soon as they got to the Death room

"I was hoping for a less dramatic entrance" Melsa said. Lord Death turned around

"Hiya, Howdy, howdy. How's it going?" Death said, Melsa steeped behind spirit to hide herself from view.

"It's going fine, Lord Death, now before we get to important matters, there is a girl here, that wanted to speak with you her name is.."

"Melsa" Melsa said "It's been a while Death." Melsa walked up to Death, and kissed him over the spot his mouth would be on that silly mask of is.

"Melsa" Death breathed in his normal voice "So how's it been" He said reverting back to the silly tone he normally used

"Well, it's been good, I suppose you've heard of BVR, they're my team. I would like to know if we could stay with you, I've missed you so much" Melsa said

"Yes, of course you could, how's Hydron."

"Annoying as ever." Melsa said as a screen popped up in front of her

"Princess, What's taking so long. Your Brother will not Shut up about his hair getting wet. It's raining, and I am going to get sick if I have to stay out here in this rain any longer!" Shun yelled

"Oh hold your horses and get off your high horse" Melsa said

"I don't got Horses… or a high horse for that matter." Shun said

"I'll send Blackstar and kid to go fetch them" Death said

"Thanks I heard, Shuneul out" Shun said and the screen disapreaed

"That was Shuneul Kazami, He's the Leader and a tip; when he gets here, DO NOT call him Shuneul " Melsa said as death went to the loud speaker.

 **'** **Death the Kid and Black Star report to the death room, Death the kid and black star report to the death room. Make it quick,and no, black star it is not your godliness.'**

Melsa laughed at the last part, "You actually have to say that"

"You have no idea" Death said pretty soon two teenagers came running into the death room out of breath.

"I beat you kid" The one with blue hair, like Gus, Runo and Mylene said

"Why, yes, because I prefer to run in a symmetrical fashion." Kid, the one wit black hair with three white stripes said

"Aw, your stripes are so cute" Melsa said

"No, they are asymmetrical" Kid said

"Okay, you two—"

"Before you start, Lord Death, How is Tsubaki?" Black star

"Whose Tsubaki, is she hurt, what happened"

"Some Guy poisoned her, and we cannot find the cure, as of what we know there is no cure" Death said

"Tsubaki, is um… was my partner, my weapon" Black star said

"Was… don't lose hope just yet, young one, believe in her and she'll come through. And besides my brother has healed many people, he may be able to heal her, he's outside right now would you two mind going to get him and

my team please, and then Black star we'll see what my brother can do for tsubaki"

"Okay" Black star said, "Come on Kid, Yahoo"

"Your good with kids" Death said

"Well, I feel like I'm suronded by them daily"

"Your teammates must be a handful" Stein said

"You have no idea, especially starlight, our leader"

"Starlight" A zombie said coming in

"Yes, Starlight, our leader, he's very child like. He, Masque star, and Neon star were so embarrassed of their family they changed their names. They are now the Kazami's. Starlight is now Shuneul Kazami; Masque star is now Jaki Kazami or Masquerade. Masque star eventually traveled down the path of his parents. Then there is Neon star, or now a day's known as Old Kio Kazami, or just Old Kio." Melsa said Black star and the BVR including Kio came in.

Shun saw Sid and put a hand over where his stat tattoo was, Kio went over to Shun. "What's wrong boy" he said

"He's the one who killed mom and dad and took black star from me"

"Don't worry he want kill you, you've changed and remember my time is coming" Kio said to Shun. Blackstar went running by Sid dragging Hydron.

"I know" Shun said


End file.
